


Walkerbait

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's Awkward, Glenn's Needy, Kissing, M/M, PZA, needy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's suddenly kissing Glenn and Glenn doesn't know what to think about it, well, he's having a hard time thinking about anything at all, with having Daryl kissing him. Then there's walkers and it might all be just a one time thing... or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkerbait

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet #4 for the 30daysotpchallenge from tumblr, prompt: kissing. Set pre-season one.

The first kiss is awkward, hurried, desperate and quick, and over almost as soon as it begins. It's all teeth clicking together, hands that feel like they touch all over, passion blaring in their ears as blood pumps wild. The moment Glenn is starting to realize that this is... that it's Daryl kissing him, the hot demanding chappy lips aren't there anymore, making him lose it, making him forget they're in Atlanta and the dead walk the earth. There's just Daryl's eyes staring at him, hands still gripping and Glenn can barely move, cos he daren't. Because he's hoping, waiting, praying he won't end up beaten and bloodied, no matter that Daryl kissed him first. Everything else is forgotten, to be thought about later, if Daryl will just kiss him some more.

There's infinity within a second, between one breath and the next, their gasps raspy, heavy and hard, then they're kissing again, all hungry mouths, tongues battling. Glenn can't believe it's Daryl kissing him, again. Daryl. And him. No way. His head's reeling at the thought, not just the lack of oxygen to his brain. He has to kiss back and does, cos if you're kissed, that's what you do. And if it's a kiss from a badass hottie, you try to make it as good as you can. 

You try to forget the danger, try to make it last and at the same time try to think but Daryl kisses so good it's hard to. Glenn finds himself not caring, forgetting there is a danger. Just thinking that Daryl and him made it and this is... this is so good.

The second one lasts longer than the first but it's as hurried, frenzied and hungry than their first. Maybe more so, now that Glenn knows, internalizes what's happening. He doesn't question it, the whether-to's and the whyfore's, should he or shouldn't he, no, he doesn't do that. You don't do that in a world where you could be dead the next day. Adrenaline sings in his blood, his heart is beating all too loud and still he can hear Daryl's lips moving on him. Daryl's leg digs between his legs and he gasps, grabbing hold of frayed fabric at Daryl's back. 

Twice-dead walkers lie at their feet and the wall behind Glenn's back is grimy and hard but he doesn't care. Daryl's soft enough, there where it counts, and all hard muscle where he needs to be. Soon, Glenn's head swims and he has to move to catch his breath.

Daryl looks at him, appearing like he'd rather bolt than stay, despite the way he's all hard against Glenn's thigh, the way his hands still hold onto his ass, the other up in his hair. Eyes are searching his as Glenn catches his breath. 

But before either of them can say anything, the world erupts into noise: , rattles and shuffling feet , the groans of walkers they both know all too well by now. Sounds which mean death if you stay put and don't fight. There's no time for talking as they fight for their lives. Fighting as a unit, Daryl with his bow, Glenn with his club, they manage to get away. Glenn's heart races up in his throat, those kisses could have been the death of them, to let your guard down like that, what must've Daryl been thinking when he did that? 

“The hell was that, back there?” he finally asks, when they're in the car again, heading back to camp. 

They managed to hold onto the supplies they'd found in Atlanta, by some miracle. But Glenn can't get those chapped lips on his out of his head, the way Daryl ground against him. He can't deny that he'd been hard, too. Ready to kiss for as long as they could have, would have done it had the walkers not come when they did. 

Daryl's silent, eyes up on the road ahead of them, body held tense, on guard as ever. The silence stretches on between them, does it for so long that Glenn's ready to speak up again, cos he has to know, needs to know. 

Needs to know if Daryl wouldn't mind too much kissing him like that again. Maybe even...

Then Daryl speaks and time's standing still. He doesn't turn, doesn't look at Glenn when he talks but it's ok. Cos what he says matters. It's everything that matters now. 

“It was what it was, China-man,” Daryl grinds out, eyes on the road, gripping the wheel tight. “Ya gonna pretend it didn' happen now?”

Glenn would deny it if Daryl were ever to ask but he's sure there's a catch in Daryl's voice. They don't say anything, don't talk at all for the rest of the way. Unloading the truck in silence they go their separate ways, Glenn hopes they don't seem that suspicious to the others. Seems they're not, as nobody asks anything, just greets and thanks him for the food and other necessities, well, what used to be necessities but are now luxuries: like toothpaste, toilet paper and the like. 

When night falls, Daryl's there, walking, stalking, up to him, looking him up and down. Once they're finally inside his tent, there's kiss number four and then some.


End file.
